


Midnight

by glassandeyes



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M, in which adams is a very good singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandeyes/pseuds/glassandeyes
Summary: It's midnight, Adams isn't home, and Alex is concerned.





	

It was midnight.

Alex got up off the couch. Adams should have gotten home hours before. Alex was hoping that he was just running late, but it had been too long for just that. He went to the door, grabbing his coat. It was raining outside.

Alex wandered through the city, trying to find Adams. Where could he possibly _be_ at this time? He looked at his watch. It was now half past midnight. As the time passed with the people of the city, he grew more and more worried.

After a while, he finally heard Adams’ familiar voice through the din of people. Adams was singing. Why? Where was he?

Finally, Alex saw him. Adams was sheltered under an overhang, sitting against a wall, singing out.

_“My brain is wired all wrong. / And they’ll agree because it’s easier to say I’m gone.”_

Alex rushed across the street. It was a quarter past one. He had been searching for more than an hour for this man, and he was singing in the street?! He was so worried about Adams.

_“It’s time to face the truth in a song…”_

Adams saw Alex coming across the truth. Adams looked nervous, but kept singing.

_“I’ve always told myself that it was never true, never true, never ever ever true. / It can’t be true, it can’t be true, it must not be true!”_

Alex reached Adams.

“What are you _doing_ out here, _one in the morning,_ in the _rain?_ ” Alex half-grumbled to him as he got down to sit next to Adams. All he got was a finger put up, telling him to wait.

_“Someday I might tire, having walked through these fires, because I am wired wrong. / Maybe someday I’ll be in a place where I can see that I’m not wired wrong. / My brain is all wired wrong…_

_But that’s how it’s been all along.”_

A few people gave Adams some dollar bills. He smiled at them. “Thank you!”

Once they had passed, he sheepishly turned to Alex. “I’m sorry. I didn’t notice the time. I’ve just been sitting here, I’m okay.”

Alex got up and pulled Adams up with him. “I was worried about you. You should have been home four hours ago!” Alex pulled Adams into a tight hug.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay. Let’s just go home, alright?”

“Okay.”


End file.
